The present invention relates generally to plastic or rubber floor mats providing a raised, perforated high-friction surface suitable for use in damp locations, such as lobbies, etc. More specifically the present invention relates to a method for easily removing and deploying various sizes of floor mat systems by connecting and detaching floor mat sections to and from each other.
Perforated rubber or plastic floor mats are useful for providing a safe, high friction surface for people and other traffic moving in damp conditions. This is accomplished by keeping the feet of pedestrians above a damp, cold or otherwise slippery floor.
Normally the upper surface of the floor mat is constituted by a number of narrow, parallel plastic or rubber strips or ribs separated by a distance approximately the same size as the width of an individual strip. Often such strips or ribs have anti-skid corrugations on their top surfaces to provide a high friction walking surface. However, in many cases, the anti-skid corrugations on the top surfaces of the upper portion of the floor mat can create additional hazards. For example, the corrugations may hold particulate matter to the surface of the mat rendering the mat far more slippery than a mat with a smooth upper surface. Also, it has been discussed through use that corrugated surfaces do not exhibit as much friction as that provided by flat mats. This is especially critical with thin mats, which have a tendency to slide when subjected to lateral or horizontal forces caused by traffic. Such forces also tend to pull mat sections away from each other further exacerbating the problem of mat movement. Thus, many thin mats allow hazardous conditions by moving along the floor supporting the mat, even if the traffic intercross the mat interfaces on relatively slip free surface of the mat.
On the other hand, thicker matting may serve as a trap for high heeled shoes. Also, the thicker matting (usually xc2xdxe2x80x3 inch or more in thickness) is much more difficult to deploy and remove than thinner matting.
The lower portion of a conventional floor mat usually consists of two series of parallel, spaced strips crossing each other at substantially perpendicular directions, and connected together to provide rectangular perforations through the floor mat so that the floor upon which the mat is laid can easily dry out. Mud and dirt are cleaned from the feet of the users by friction with the upper edge of the mat surface to fall through the perforations to the floor upon which the mat is laid. Such mats are most often used in the lobbies of public buildings, and in damp work situations to keep the feet of workers above a damp floor which can easily become very slick with moisture or debris. The principal purpose of such mats is to enhance the safety of workers or pedestrians passing over a particular surface.
In some cases it is desirable to cover an entire surface of a fairly large area with matting. Since the matting can be fairly heavy or thick, it is often difficult to remove it in order to clean the floor especially if the mat is in a single large piece. If, on the other hand, the mat is made up of a number of smaller pieces loosely laid on the floor, it is difficult to keep them properly connected and aligned. This is especially true if the floor tends to become slippery when wet, or if the nature of the traffic over the mat is such as to cause horizontal lateral stress along a plane parallel to the floor. As a result of such stress, the mat sections may move about creating a hazardous situation, as well as an unsightly appearance.
A number of systems have been proposed to hold floor mat section together. The best-known technique is to use small pieces of matting that are glued to each other. However, in this system it is very difficult to remove the matting without breaking the glue bonds and causing damage to the matting. If the glue bonds are sufficiently strong that the mat portions holds together, then the previously-mentioned problems of dealing with large, heavy mats occur.
Another solution has been the use of connecting devices permanently affixed to the floor, and having projecting connecting portions, such as prongs these are generally known as dog ears, and are forced over the ribs of the floor mats to secure the matting to the floor. However conventional systems using this technique have been hampered by difficulties in attaching and detaching the mat sections to each other and the floor.
Another system for holding mats together is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,059 to Kessler, dated Nov. 21, 1972, and incorporated herein by reference. This system discloses a system for interlocking small floor mats at their edges to provide a single large mat which can be treated as a unit if desired. The system accommodates removal of small floor mat sections for cleaning, as well as replacement of selected floor mat sections. This is accomplished using plastic connectors having locking portions which fit into apertures in the floor mat, and engage both the upper and lower strips or ribs of the mat to lock the mat sections together.
Despite the advantages of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,059, substantial problems with the assembly of large mat configurations still exist. The connectors of the Kessler system can be difficult to install so that easy mat alignment will also be difficult. Another factor occurs when long lengths of floor matting are assembled. Traffic along the length of the floor mat creates stresses which tend to pull the mat sections apart, even with the conventional locking system. Further, the locking splines of the Kessler system are subject to rolling allowing the floor mats to separate when certain stresses (caused by traffic) are applied to it. This is further exacerbated by the fact that there are substantial portions of adjoining floor mat sections that are not directly connected by the locking splines. Thus, high levels of traffic, or increased speeds of the traffic, as well as local high stress conditions (such as those caused by high heeled shoes or extremely heavy individuals) can cause mat destabilization and separation.
Another solution to the aforementioned problems associated with floor mats is the use of recessed areas formed in the floor to contain the floor mats. Generally, the recessed areas are sized so that the floor mats are located with their edges against the edges of the recessed area thereby preventing the floormats from sliding when subject to traffic. Ideally, water, snow, liquid detergent, granulated detergent, auto oil, granulated products, and other debris from the sources of traffic pass through the perforations in the mat to keep the top surface of the mat free of standing water and other hazards. Since the top surface of the mat is generally flush with the surrounding surfaces, the mat does not constitute an obstruction. This is especially important when using relatively thick or rigid mats.
While such conventional mat arrangements are adequate for many purposes, there are certain drawbacks. First the building owner or user must plan for the installation of these mats and have the recessed area built into the floor during construction of the building. As a result, additional burdens are created in the planning of the building. In the alternative, the recessed areas can be dug out of the floor after the building has been constructed. However, such operations entail a great deal of expense to the building owner or user. Further, even when a recessed area has been provided to hold the floor mats, extemely large mats may still be moved within the recessed area, possibly causing unsafe conditions.
Another approach includes the use of continuous lengths of matting arranged in roles. However, the rolled matting can be cumbersome to move for cleaning, etc. Also, conventional connections between large sections of matting are often difficult to easily install or disconnect. Consequently, in conjunction with the weight of the matting, awkward conventional connector usually make the deployment and the removal of large sections of matting a long and arduous process.
One approach to the problem of heavy and awkward rolls of matting is to use thinner matting material (generally in the range of 0.25 inch or less). However, one drawback with matting thin enough to be easily rolled is the tendency to be substantially deformed by local stress such as that caused by high heeled shoes, extremely heavy individuals or heavily loaded carts with small casters. Because of the flexibility of thin, conventional, rollable matting, it is common for high heeled shoes to cause deformation of the matting and become stuck in the perforations. As a result, thin, conventional, rollable matting may create another safety hazard even as it is addressing the usual problems of installing and removing large rolls of matting.
Also, by avoiding the complications of floor recesses dedicated to hold floor matting, another disadvantage occurs. The edge of the floor matting is often constituted by a 90xc2x0 step, which can constitute a hazard to pedestrian traffic, as well as providing some difficulty for heavy small wheeled vehicles or other vehicles with casters. Conventional solutions to the problem are awkward and add a level of complexity, making deployment and removal of the matting even more complex.
Thus the conventional art does not adequately address all the difficulties of deploying and removing substantial amounts of floor matting.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a floor mat interlocking system that is easily assembled and removed.
It is another object of the present invention to enhance continuity of connected floor mat sections by means of the weight of traffic moving over the mats.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system that is not destabilized by the movement of traffic over the mat.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a floor mat interconnection system that does not allow unintended separation of adjoining mat sections, or unintended mat movement or lifting of the mat from the floor.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system to maintain floor mat alignment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system in which individual sections of the mat are easily removed and replaced without disrupting any other sections of the mat.
It is again a further object of the present invention to provide a floor mat that can be easily deployed or removed by being rolled up in sections.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a sectionalized floor mat that can be connected together with easy snap-fit connectors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system having the benefits of a floor mat system arranged in floor recesses without the disadvantage of constructing floor recesses.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system that avoids the drawbacks of a sharp step between the floor and the top of the mat.
It is again another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system that admits to easy arrangement of both intermediate and end pieces along the length and width of mat.
It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a large continuous rollable floor mat that is constituted by a series of much smaller sections connected to each other.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat configuration that resists penetration by high heeled shoes or other high stress incidents of traffic over a flexible floor.
It is again a further object of the present invention to provide a floor mat configuration that deals with excessive unit load transmitted by wheels without substantially deforming the mat or moving it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat configuration that distributes spillage so that there is no overflow onto the surface of the mat system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a floor mat system that can maintain safe conditions by accommodating spillage of liquid and particulate detergent, plastic and rubber particles, metal particles, and organic particulate matter such as sugar, and other debris as well as motor oil and other viscous materials.
It is an additional object of the present invention to prevent or limit warping of a floor mat along it""s length.
It is again a further object of the present invention to prevent dimpling along the length of a mat section.
It is still a further object of the present invention to compensate for variations in size due to thermal factors along the length of a floor mat.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a first embodiment including a mat system arranged on a floor to provide a safe, dry walking surface. The system includes a plurality of upper, substantially parallel strips where the upper strips are perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic along the mat system. There is also a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips which are arranged perpendicular to the upper strips so that the upper surfaces of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. The widths and thicknesses of both types of strips as well as the spacings therebetween are always balanced so that a specific volume of approximately 0.02-0.03 cubic inches is maintained in each perforation of the mat, where the volume is defined vertically between the bottom surfaces of the lower strips and the upper surfaces of the top strip, and vertically by the innerfaces of adjacent pair of upper strips and the innerfaces of an adjacent pair of lower strips.
In another aspect of the present invention the goals and objects are achieved by a mat system constituted by a plurality of mat sections connected together. Each mat section includes a plurality of upper substantially parallel strips which are perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic along the mat system. The mat is further constituted by a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips arranged perpendicular to the upper strips so that the top surfaces of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. Each mat section further has a plurality of longitudinal connectors arranged to extend in the longitudinal direction of traffic. Each longitudinal connector is connected to a respective mat section at one end and extends to connect an adjacent mat section at a second end. The longitudinal connector is constituted by two parallel support pieces arranged to extend on either side of a selected lower strip of an adjacent mat section. A pair of connecting prongs extending upward and outward from each support piece is arranged to fit over two lower strips adjacent to the selected lower strip of an adjacent mat section. Each of the connecting prongs has a first lower surface extending at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 from the horizontal plane.
Another aspect of the present invention is embodied by a mat system which is arranged on the floor to provide a safe dry walking surface and which is constituted by a plurality of mat sections. Each of the mat sections includes a plurality of upper substantially parallel strips which are perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic on the mat system. Also included in each section is a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips which are arranged perpendicular to the upper strips so that the top surfaces of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. Further included in each section is a plurality of latitudinal connectors, each latitudinal connector being constituted by a support piece extending parallel to the upper strips and connected thereto so that each support piece is fitted between two adjacent upper strips and lies over the lower strip at the edge of the mat. Each of the latitudinal connectors also has a connecting prong extending on either side of the support piece and attached to the lower surface of the support piece so as to extend beneath two adjacent upper strips of an adjacent mat section.
An additional aspect of the present invention is embodied by a mat system arranged on a the floor to provide a safe, dry walking surface and constituted by a plurality of mat sections. Each of the mat sections includes a plurality of upper substantially parallel strips arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic along the mat system. Each mat section also includes a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips arranged perpendicular to the upper strips where the upper surface of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. The mat system further is constituted by a plurality of easy-lock/release longitudinal connectors. Each of these easy-lock/release connectors includes two parallel support feet arranged on either side of the lower strip of a first mat section and bisected into first and second halves when connecting two adjacent mat sections. The easy-lock/release connector further includes two sets of upwardly extending protrusions on a first half and a single set on the second half. Each of the protrusions fills a space created by a pair of adjacent upper strips and a pair of lower strips. Each of the protrusions also has a connecting prong extending outwardly therefrom in a direction approximately parallel to the upper strips and arranged to fit over adjacent lower strips. Each of the connecting prongs on the first half of the lateral easy-lock/release connector having a lower surface extending parallel to the upper surfaces of the upper strips and the lower strips. On the other hand, the protrusions on the second half of the easy-lock/release longitudinal connector each has a lower surface extending at an angle of approximately 30xc2x0 from horizontal.
Still a further aspect of the present invention is embodied in a mat system arranged on a floor to provide a safe, dry walking surface. The mat system it includes a plurality of upper substantially parallel strips which are perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic along the mat system. Also included is a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips which are arranged perpendicular to the upper strips, so that the upper surfaces of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. Also included is a latitudinal ramp extending perpendicular to the direction of traffic and arranged at the latitudinal periphery of the mat system. The latitudinal ramp is constructed to have a lower surface which is arranged on the floor and an upper surface which extends from the upper surface of the upper strips to the floor thereby creating a slope. The latitudinal ramp further has a continuous protrusion with a notch therein arranged to fit beneath an adjacent upper strip at the lateral edge of the mat system and part of any abutting lower strip.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is embodied in a mat system arranged on the floor to provide safe, dry walking surface where the mat system includes a plurality of upper substantially parallel strips arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of traffic along the mat system. Also included is a plurality of lower substantially parallel strips arranged perpendicular to the uppers strips so that the upper surfaces of the lower strips are in contact with the lower surfaces of the upper strips. A longitudinal ramp extends parallel to the direction of travel along the longitudinal periphery of the mat system and includes a lower surface arranged on the floor and an upper surface extending from the upper surface of the upper strips to the floor. The longitudinal ramp has a plurality of connecting protrusions arranged to fit over and adjacent lower strip and between two adjacent upper strips at the longitudinal edges of the mat system, each connecting protrusion has a vertically extending hook to hold the opposite surface of an adjacent lower strip.